HackSign: A Corrupted World
by Shadow-OoR
Summary: Shadow finally comes close to finding Tsukasa and closer to getting his revenge! Chapter 7 up! RR!
1. Traitor

.Hack//Sign: A Corrupted World  
Chapter one  
  
A man steps out of a dark alley, of a city in   
the delta server. He is wearing a black mask,   
a black layered outfit, that resembles a ninja  
outfit. He has blonde spiky hair, and has   
his left hand clutching onto a sword. Another  
mysterious person walks out of an alley on the  
opposite side of the street. He's wearing exactly  
the same stuff but white, and has long gray hair.  
They approach each other.  
  
"So does he know?" said the mysterious man  
in black.  
  
"Yes he knows all about us..."  
  
"What about the Crimson knights?"  
  
"I believe he told them...."  
  
"This is bad, he must be killed."  
  
"How about using, Code TA on him?"  
  
"Heh, and I thought I was the evil one, sounds good."  
  
"Good hope to hear the good news soon."  
  
"Alright heh, Total Annihilation, I'll report once I'm done."  
  
The two men step away from each other and disappear  
into the darkness.  
  
The sun comes back out, as group of people in red  
was guarding someone.  
  
"So you Crimson knight guys will protect me right?"  
  
"Yes, Scorpio, as long as you know information about  
these hackers, you'll be under our protection."  
  
A man in black begins running across the rooftops  
towards them, trying not to be seen.  
  
"Hey Crimson Knights! Eat This!"  
  
"Huh? It's Shadow! Get him!"  
  
"Heh, Fools! Die!" yelled Shadow as he held out his  
hand. Shadows hand began to glow red, then started  
flashing random colors, until suddenly a beam of mixed  
up colors came out, and consumed the Crimson Knights.  
  
"Heh, what a bunch of fools, now they'll never be able to  
log back on. Hey Scorpio you going to come out and fight,  
or just hide there?"  
  
Scorpio suddenly ran out from behind a row of barrels  
and tripped.  
  
"Idiot....." said Shadow with his hand over his face.  
  
"Look, I'm terribly sorry for rating you guys out. It'll never  
happen again." said Scorpio shaking with fear.  
  
"Oh you bet it wont!" Shadow jumped down off the rooftop  
unleashed his Chaos Phantom blade and sliced threw Scorpio,  
then held his hand out to the corpse and yelled,  
  
"Total Annihilation!" suddenly the beam of light came out once  
more and consumed Scorpio.  
  
"There. Now to report to Outlaw."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................ 


	2. Silver Knight

.Hack//Sign: A Corrupted World  
Chapter two  
  
Shadow began his way down, what appeared  
to be random alleys, as if he had no idea were  
he was going.  
  
"Shit I'm lost!"  
  
He jumped onto a stack of barrels and climbed  
onto the roof. He then made his way across the roofs,  
and jumped off at the gate.  
  
"There made it! Now lets see, he wants to meet at   
Forbidden hidden holy ground. Heh a lot crap happens  
there, wonder why he wants to meet there?"  
  
Shadow inserted the words and the yellow rings  
surrounded him. He found himself standing in front  
of what looked like an old chapel.  
  
"Wow haven't been here in a long time. Huh what  
the hell is that?"  
  
Shadow noticed a group of people in red armor  
surrounding the chapel.  
  
"Outlaw hand over Subaru now, or be killed!" Yelled  
one of the Crimson knights as he drew his sword.  
  
"Never! Leave know or be permanently deleted!"  
  
"Hey Crimson Knights what you up to?" Said Shadow  
with a smile across his face.  
  
"Its Shadow! Get him!"  
  
A group of the knights charged for Shadow.  
Shadow smiled once more and drew his sword.  
They charged at each other. Shadow began slicing  
the Crimson knights down one by one. The rest of  
the knights charged at him. He yelled "Dark Chaos!".  
His sword began glowing dark and flashing red. He  
held up in the air and suddenly everything went black.  
  
"Shit i cant see, where is he?" said a knight looking  
around blindly.  
  
"Aggghhhhh!!"  
  
"Are you ok....aggghhh!"  
  
Shadow began slaughtering the knights as if they  
were newbies. Blind and unable to see the knights  
were easy targets for him.  
  
"Enough!" Yelled a mysterious voice.  
  
The darkness began to creep away, and light once  
again filled the area. Shadow stood in the middle  
of fallen knights. the surviving knights backed away.  
He then realized why they were listening to this strange  
person. Standing on top of the old chapel was the one   
and only Silver knight, Ginkan, leader of the Crimson   
knights.  
  
"Outlaw hand over Subaru and you may keep your life."  
  
Outlaw began to walk out of the chapel he had Subaru  
in front of him with a knife across her neck.  
  
"What do you take me for a fool?"  
  
"Very well then." Ginkan drew his sword and charged  
for Outlaw.  
  
"Shadow here! Take Subaru!"   
  
Outlaw tossed Subaru to shadow and drew his sword,  
the Holy Judgment blade. He charged at Ginkan,and   
there swords collided. They began taking swings at   
each other, matching blow for blow. Outlaw was begging  
to grow tired, and yelled "Holy Judgment!" Suddenly a   
bright light came from his sword and started glowing with  
pure white energy, he charged for Ginkan and slashed  
him. A bright light shined into the air causing ever one to  
blind. When the light faded away it was clear who had won.  
Ginkan had blocked Outlaws attack. He took a   
mighty swing and sent Outlaw flying into the wall of the old  
chapel.  
  
"No Outlaw!" yelled Shadow with anger built up inside of him.  
  
He tossed Subaru aside and started for Ginkan. He took  
a swing, but the Ginkan moved out of the way and jabbed his  
sword into Shadows side. He fell to the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............. 


	3. Strange girl

.Hack//Sign: A Corrupted World  
Chapter three  
  
RING, RING, The phone began to ring at  
Shadows house, he switched the game off, and  
picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Dude Douglas, it's me Josh! Dude I died."  
  
"Yeah man same here, that bastard!"  
  
"To bad he doesn't know we could permanently delete  
his character."  
  
"Yeah but that be to easy, i want to take him down  
without cheating."  
  
"He dude meet me in beta server."  
  
"Ok see you there." Douglas put down the phone  
and walked over to the game and switched it on. He logged  
on and transformed into a whole different personality, one  
filled with thoughts of revenge. It stopped loading and he  
found himself starring into Outlaws face.  
  
"Ah, don't get so close!"  
  
"Sorry dude, I found out about some weird ass area,  
it's said to be glitching like hell, lets go there.  
  
The stepped into the warp and Outlaw entered the  
keywords. They arrived into a place with words flying  
across the screen, and tears in the ground.  
  
"What the hall happened here?" said Shadow looking around.  
  
Suddenly a girl wearing a gray gown appeared in front of  
them. They backed up starring at it, as it stared back at them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................. 


	4. Lone wave master

.Hack//Sign: A Corrupted World  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
The women wearing gray, had long  
gray hair, and seemed frightened. She  
began to float away. Then a giant   
man shaped monster appeared, wielding  
a giant red cross, began to chase her.  
  
"What the hell?" said Shadow with  
a confused face.  
  
"I don't know, but I say we leave."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
The two of them, gated out of the area.  
They found themselves back in Mac Anu.  
  
"So what now?" asked Outlaw.  
  
"I don't know, I'm kind of tired, I'm  
logging off, later dude."  
  
"Later."  
  
Shadow logged off the world. As did   
Outlaw, He didn't have anything else to  
do. About fifteen minutes later, Shadow  
logged on again.  
  
"I'm going to find out what was going on  
in the area."  
  
He stepped into the gate and inserted  
the keywords. He reappeared in the area once  
more, but this time the area wasn't glicthed.  
It appeared as it should of. But he wasn't alone,  
a lone wave master was there too.   
  
"Hey you there."  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"What are you talking about, its always  
been like this."  
  
Shadow began to get confused. "Its always  
been this way?" He said to himself. He look   
closely at the wave master. He had a Greenish  
hate and white robe. He had kinda long gray hair.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Tsukasa."  
  
Shadow began to think deeply, he had heard  
that name before. Put he couldn't quite think  
of when and where. Then it hit him something  
he heard one of the Crimson knights talking  
about a wave master with hacked skills of some  
kind. The area where he was in, was no level for  
a lone wave master, it was a level forty stage.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here alone?"  
  
"I always train alone."  
  
"Heh, you cant fool me Tsukasa! I know  
who you are, the Crimson knights have been  
after you. I know about your hacked skills,  
and trust me its noting I can't deal with!"  
  
"What are you talking about. I don't  
have any hacked skills."  
  
"We'll see about that!"   
  
Shadow drew is sword, and charged for   
Tsukasa. He took a swing, Tsukasa dodged  
it, and fell to the ground. He got back up  
and casted a level on fire spell. Shadow  
began to wonder if maybe he didn't have   
any hacked skills. He took another swing,  
this time getting part of Tsukasa's side.  
  
"Heh is that all you got?"  
  
"I don't want to fight you!"  
  
Shadow took another charge for Tsukasa.  
Suddenly a giant green glob like thing  
appeared out of no where.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
Shadow took a swing at the monster.  
His blade simply going right threw it like  
butter, cutting it in two.   
  
"Got it!"  
  
Then it simply put it's self  
together. It shot out green lines  
of its self, as sharp as daggers.  
Shadow began to do his best at   
cutting them up before the got to  
him. But he missed one. It came  
towards his neck at full speed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	5. Hospital

.Hack//Sign: A Corrupted World  
Chapter 5  
  
Josh picked up the phone, he decided to  
log back into The World, he didn't want to  
play alone so he began dialing Douglas's  
number. The phone rang, and rang. It rang  
about five times, then finally Douglas's  
mom picked up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Yes, is Douglas there?"  
  
There was a long pause, then she replied  
in a sad, depressing tone.  
  
"He's in the hospital.."  
  
"What why?!"  
  
"I walked into his room, and found him  
unconscious.."  
  
"Well, thank you.."  
  
Josh hung up the phone. He couldn't  
figure out what had happened. He decided  
to sleep on it. The next day phone at Josh's  
house began ringing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Dude, it's me Douglas."  
  
"Dude, what the hell happened?"  
  
"I., went back to the area, and met that  
wave master, Tsukasa that every one has  
been talking about... We were in a high  
level stage, and he was there alone so  
I deiced to test him... then I can't  
remember anything else..."  
  
"Dude get on the game, will go hunt him  
down."  
  
"It's useless, he'll just kill us!"  
  
"Come on man, we can always cheat."  
  
"But that's what he's doing, I've never  
seen any kind of skill where you can  
summon a monster to fight."  
  
"Well, just get on.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. The search

.Hack//Sign: A Corrupted World  
Chapter 6  
  
Shadow appeared once again, at the Mac Anu  
chaos gate. Outlaw was leaning on his usual  
wall. Shadow walked over to him.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
A group of players walked over to them.  
There were about three, they wield average  
weapons, and armor.  
  
"Hey, were new, could you guys give us  
a hand?"  
  
"Get lost!" yelled Shadow waving them  
off.  
  
"Jeez, there are some lousy players on this  
game."  
  
The group walked off, talking behind  
Shadow's, and Outlaw's back. Shadow sighed,  
remembering how much he hated people.  
  
"I guess we just start looking for Tsukasa."  
  
"I'll post on the board and check around  
Dun Loireag." said Shadow  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Shadow walked up to the chaos gate, and  
waved goodbye. He then left. Outlaw began  
walking around. The city was big, you could  
often see Subaru, and the Crimson knights   
here. He didn't have a good reputation with  
them. Even before the incident, he didn't  
get along with them. Always doing the  
opposite of them. He wanted known it that  
their just players they don't have a right  
to rule. He began player killing to show  
them they can't help everyone. He didn't  
associate with anyone but his close friend  
Shadow, so there were no leads on how to   
find him. He walked up to the chaos gate,  
he decided it'd be easier to ask people in  
games. He typed in random keywords, and   
was teleported. He found himself in a fire  
element stage. He looked around, and saw a  
group fighting a monster. He drew his sword  
and jumped in the air. He slashed threw the  
monster. It spilt in half, and faded away.  
  
"Thanks, wow your powerful who are you?"  
  
"Outlaw.."  
  
"The legendary player killer?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Outlaw stab the shocked heavy axeman.  
The group backed up, holding their  
weapons up, ready to fight.  
  
"Tell me what you know about a wave master  
named Tsukasa!"  
  
"We don't know anything."  
  
"Wrong answer!"  
  
Outlaw held his hand out, suddenly  
a white light came out and hit a  
long arm. He then fell over dead.  
  
"Ok you win! I don't know much, but I  
heard he hangs out with a female heavy  
swordsman in Dun Loireag."  
  
"Thanks..oh and one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Outlaw stabbed the unsuspecting  
swordsman. He fell to ground, his body  
turning to stone, as a sign of his  
character dying.  
  
Shadow, began walking around Dun  
Loireag. He was starting to get tired,  
after writing that post on the boards.  
A beeping noise came on, indicating he  
had new mail. It was from Outlaw. It  
Read, "Look for a female heavy swordsman  
that hangs around Dun Loireag, she knows  
Tsukasa, Good luck!" He began looking  
around, there were many female heavy  
swordsman walking around.  
  
"How descriptive, thanks Outlaw!"  
  
He began walking around, looking  
at everyone, looking for one that might  
be suspicious. They all looked the same.  
Just your average happy players talking  
with friends. There was one heavy   
swordsman that just sat on a ledge. She  
had brown hair and red armor. He sighed  
and kept walking.  
  
Outlaw stood there, staring at the  
players he just killed. He always felt  
so cool to be powerful. He had hated being  
a newbie. Now he was a renowned hacker, not  
as renowned as Helba. He was so envious of  
her, mainly the fame she had. He could  
care less if she knew more tricks, he knew  
plenty to be powerful. He began to hear  
footsteps behind him. They weren't   
coordinated though, almost as if someone  
was jumping up and down, getting closer.  
He turned around as fast as he could but,  
it was to late. He found himself staring  
at a blade.  
  
"Hey now, it's my job to kill people,  
your taking all the fun away." said the  
mysterious person.  
  
He had long green hair. He wore a black  
leather outfit, with two blades attached   
to his arms. Defiantly not a newbie weapon.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name? Aw how sad, what are you going  
to report me? I think you be wasting your  
time."  
  
"Ha! I just wanted to know the name of  
the person I'm about to kill."  
  
"Heh heh, your a funny one, I like you.  
My name's Sora."  
  
Outlaw was lost in his thoughts, he  
had been caught off guard. Not by no  
ordinary player, but by one of the most  
wanted player killers, Sora. He sat  
there staring down Sora's blade. Sora  
began to move his arm back, and laid his  
arms by his sides.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Outlaw."  
  
"Wow Outlaw! Ha ha how great, your one  
of the most famous hackers next to Helba.  
So where's the other guy, Shadow? I thought  
you guys were always together, like Balmung,  
and Orca."  
  
"Yeah well were looking for someone."  
  
"Oh yeah? who?"  
  
  
Shadow began to grow tired, a little to  
tired. he was begging to have trouble keeping  
his eyes open. He walked over to the chaos  
gate. He took one last look around before  
logging off. He noticed the heavy swordsman  
with the brown hair and red armor, was now  
standing up waving goodbye to someone. He  
looked over to the person. It was a wave  
master, it was Tsukasa.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	7. Information

.HackSign: A Corrupted World Chapter 7  
  
Outlaw studied this strange person, he knew Sora could be made of use. But Sora wasn't one to be tricked so easy, and Outlaw was growing impatient with finding Tsukasa.  
  
"So tell me, do you even know anything about Tsukasa,  
or should I just turn and leave."  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, why don't you fight the answer out of me?"  
  
"What a waste of time, I'm leaving."  
  
"Aw your no fun, fine I'll tell you what I know."  
  
"Finally, and please be very terse with me!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Outlaw sighed. He now realized this guy must be a kid, or a very under educated adult. But no matter,  
he must know something he thought.  
  
"It means, be brief and to the point, go back to school, you obviously need to learn a lot more."  
  
Sora suddenly shot out his twin blades from there sheaths on his arms, he seemed very offended with Outlaws remark.  
  
"Watch your tongue!"  
  
"Jeez, take it easy, just tell me what you know, I kind of have a life outside this game."  
  
"Tsukasa hangs out with a group consisting of, a female heavy blade, a male blade master and a female wave master,  
but Tsukasa rarely comes out of his, hiding place, I'm sure you could find it with you hacking skills."  
  
"Hmmm, well thank you, I guess, you didn't really tell me much at all."  
  
"I told you what I wanted you to hear, bye-bye!"  
  
Sora suddenly did a back flip and logged out in mid air. Outlaw felt frustrated, he hated how immature Sora can be, and how utterly useless he just proved to be. But this special hiding place that Tsukasa goes to really intrigued him.  
  
Shadow found himself running now to get to what would be hopeless, he had been to late in seeing Tsukasa,  
he had already warped to a new field. He now ran after the female heavy blade.  
  
"Tell me, was that Tsukasa!"  
  
"If it is what do you want with him?"  
  
Shadow, had no time for this, he grabbed her by the neck, and threw her down onto the ground. He walked over to her.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know, and I might let you live."  
  
"I think you better leave." said a strong male voice.  
  
A male blade master, and a female wave master were now behind him. The male blade master had brown shoulder length hair and wore face paint. The female wave master had a green robe, and long blonde hair.  
  
"Bear, B.T. boy am I glad you showed up." The Heavy blade girl was now getting up and moving behind Shadow to her friends. The blade master named Bear began to speak again,  
Shadow remained still.  
  
"I don't know what you want with Tsukasa, or what your intentions are, but I think you better leave,  
go somewhere else if you want a fight."  
  
Shadow began laughing, he would withdraw for now, but he wouldn't forget this. He jumped forward and turned around,  
he wanted to get a good look at his future victims. He sighed and logged out. 


End file.
